the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charricthran-Kothar
"F*CK YOU, FATE!" ''"Honestly, kid? I couldn't give less of a d*mn if I tried." '' Charricthran tends to favor two forms while interacting with other Lodgers; His 'raven' form and his 'human' form. It's worth noting any and all forms he takes are made entirely of the shadows he's bound to, and therefore it requires a great amount of focus on his part to interact with all but a certain few people without passing through and hurting them, as the darkness that makes up his form has an highly acidic quality. Charricthran's raven form has feathers that range from dark purple to deep blue to black. They tend to shift in color in a manner similar to oil-slicks reflecting sunlight on water. Other than his red eyes that definitely glow and a beak with a mouthful of too may shark-like teeth, Charricthran looks like a normal raven. As normal as any raven can get with those features, that is. As a human, Charricthran dresses in a manner similar to Sabrina's Edward Hyde: He wears a top hat adorned with two feathers that seem to be his own, a long, purple-black tailed coat with feather trimmings of a similar nature to those on his hat, gray slacks, a crimson waistcoat on top of a plain white dress shirt, and a pair of black dress shoes. His eyes are still the same red they are when he's in his raven form and his skin is a sort of olive color that looks like it's been drained of blood (which makes sense, considering). If you look closely at the skin near his wrists, the 'blood' in his veins is black, about the same shade of his hair, which never seems to be exactly the same length or style twice, yet stays in the general vicinity of spiky and fluffy, never longer than past his chin. His clothes seem to almost be a part of him- the fabric doesn't quite flex right, and the feathers on his coat seem to just disappear into his neck. The hat seems to be the only thing that works as it's supposed to, and even then you wonder if it's not a trick of your imagination- just like the flickering, blurred quality of his outline, or the smell of charcoal and stale blood that seems to follow him on a light breeze. He has an odd mix of a Lowland Scottish and Brooklyn accent, likes to smoke for the heck of it on occasion, enjoys wine and reading when he has the time to do so, and would really just like to take a nap if everyone could bleedin' well calm down for two shakes. Despite all his griping about Richard, he's fond of the kid, considering he practically raised him- or at least made sure he didn't die until Hannibal and Will took over that job for him. A mistake, in hindsight. Above all, he's terribly lonely, but mostly he's just snarky and done with every single person's crap before it's begun. He has ascended past caring, nothing can faze him. So he says at least. Backstory Charricthran came from his home universe after being separated from his family in a way he doesn't talk about, then proceeded to be a general nuisance to the world. At some point, he met Richard and Torke, then fell in love with and was subsequently betrayed by the latter. Charricthran then proceeded to resume being a general nuisance to the world at large, occasionally following Richard around when he felt like not shaping the course of history. The end. Story Appearances Will be filled in at a later time. Pictures Char bird.jpg|Drawn by Tairais Char human.png|Drawn by Tairais Charricnope Final.png|The avatar of Charricthran's magic, which could be considered his 'Hyde'. Drawn by Tairais sad boy.png|Charricthran encountering troubles in The Other Category:Characters